Night Lover
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: A three shot. A full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**NightLover**_

_**After the eternal calm and defeat of Vegnagun, there were times when the Gullwings weren't quite needed. So to keep herself busy, Rikku stays at the Djose Temple every now and then to tick around with the machine and help out. Her father suggests she do it, he said Gippal could keep a good eye on her. But what happens when no one's watching him? Rikku learns a secret about Gippal that even he doesn't know. Well didn't know until now.**_

* * *

The night was running late and the moral was low. For six days straight the crew of the Djose Temple had been run into the ground trying to finish an order of Dig Machina for an excavation Home was doing in about a month. Every worker could undoubtedly handle their own, but with Gippal half way up their asses it sometimes got to them. That's where Rikku came in, well more like stepped in.

She was never afraid to stand up to Gippal. They had known each other since they were babes and she was never known to just take his crap. She knew he wanted things done efficiently and quickly but every one needed a break every now and then. Plus, she'd taken on Sin and Vegnagun, There was nothing Gippal could deal out that she couldn't handle.

And that thought is what usually led to their arguments. She'd challenge him and he'd buck back just as strong.

"Look, Kid, Don't tell me how to run my faction!" Gippal fussed.

"I shouldn't have to! Even the hardest jackass lets his workers sleep. We've been working since 5 this morning! It's almost 11!" Rikku poked him in the chest with her index finger and his eyebrow twitched.

"You'll be working until 5 am if you don't get back in your place!" He pokes her in the shoulder.

"My _place_?" She gapes.

"Yes! **YOUR PLACE**! You may be Cid's little girl, but you are still working for **ME**! This is **MY **faction and these are **MY** workers! What I say goes!"

"Well **YOU** need to cut us some slack or you'll find **YOUR** faction going on a **STRIKE**!" She threatens.

He looked to his workers. Most were too afraid of him to speak up due to his usual furry and his status but they looked as though they considered it. He groaned out in frustration and swatted her hand a way. Turning on his heels, he grumbled to himself as he stormed out and Rikku grinned as she and the workers caught what he was saying.

"E cfayn oui'na y byeh eh so ycc! E tuh'd ghuf fro E mad Let dymg sa ehdu maddehk oui fung rana. Paehk eh dra Lnescuh Cxiyt fyc aycean dryh taymehk fedr ouin ycc!" _(1)_ He slams open the door to the garage and she knew she won. He only fusses in Albhed when he's really pissed off.

"So is that a yes?" She called out sweetly just as he turns the corner.

"WHATEVER!"

The workers cheered for joy.

wmwmwm

Rikku sighed as she snuggled into her bed. The upside of being a Cid's daughter and one of the few girl workers at the faction is that you got your own room and bathroom on the Quarters hall. She liked her privacy and her own bed. Being on the airship with the girls was fun and all but sometimes your own space was just perfect It was quiet and warm. Her body needed this and it didn't take her long to pass out in it after her shower. Nothing could wake her. Well, almost nothing could wake her.

Having the knack of thief like skills and living in places where fiends could pop up anywhere had made Rikku learn to wake up when needed. So when she suddenly felt the bed press down on the sides of her legs, she began to rouse awake. At first, everything was a haze. She couldn't make out anything, nor could she comprehend what was going on. Then as she came to, she felt a hand caress her side and a pair of lips kiss her collarbone. She panicked and moved to hit whoever was on her, but then she recognized something about the assailant that made her freeze with shock and confusion.

Blonde spikes flashed in front of her as the person shifted to kiss the opposite side of her neck and the familiar scent she'd recognize anywhere. A masculine provocative mix of his own special scent that she was close enough to smell and enjoy secretly one or two times. Gippal.

"Gippal…" She said confused at the actions of her longtime friend; especially after their argument this evening. Not to mention….they don't interact with each other like this. She always thought he thought of her like a little sister. She didn't know what to think or do. He, on the other hand, apparently knew what he wanted and had occupied his hands.

His calloused fingertips trailed down her stomach and his lips caressed her neck. He was forward and she was still in shock. She tried saying his name again but just as she thought to , his hand found its way into her underwear and he brushed her nether lips. She involuntarily quivered and a gasp came from her. This was too damn weird. This had to be some weird ass dream. Right?

When that thought came to her mind, a certain friend of Gippal's brushed her thigh and she got acquainted with his finger as he invaded her. It was like they always did this. How could he be so casual? How could he just come into her room and start fingering her out of nowhere? This was crazy. And the fact of her virgin state didn't help the matter. His finger probed her in a way that she just didn't know how to respond to. But her body did. She felt herself squirming under him; labored breathing and quivering muscles led her up to something she had never experienced before. An orgasm. She never knew one was even possible by a finger but the way he caressed her and flicked her, it was inevitable.

But when he began to move between her thighs and press himself to her, she knew what came next. The belt buckle unfastening said it all and she flipped. She pushed with all her strength against the chest, which only got him to roll onto his back and escaped the bed. Of course she, being the klutz she was, tripped out of her own bed. Sheets wrapped her ankles. Her body suddenly felt cold but she ignored it and continued to try and escape. She kicked out the sheets as quickly as possible. She only made it halfway to the door when someone walked in front of her. She looked up, because the smart-one in her said to crawl, to find Gippal.

He was clad in only his black fitted pants and …nothing else. His chest was bare in all its muscular glory. His bulge …quite apparent in his pants, gave her just an idea of his size. And he was going to try and put that in…oh geez. She turned red. But one thing she did notice that was weird was his eyes. He didn't have on his eye patch and both of his eyes were half lidded. Dazed almost. It looked as if he was drowsy…or drugged.

"Gippal…are you okay?" She asked. It was useless because she got no response. He just simply began to walk up to her. He was going to do something to her again. Her heart skipped a beat and her fighter side reacted. Her foot connected with his crotch. He gasped and keeled over in pain. She got to her feet.

"What the hell, Gippal!" She fussed at him.

He groaned, still holding his crotch in pain, just barely able to get out audible words for a moment. Well Rikku wouldn't let him get away. She was confused as hell as to why he just did what he did but her confusion mixed with anger and then confusion again at his next, better formed, response.

"What the fuck? What the hell did you do that for?" He groaned into the carpet for a second then rolled to his back. His hands still cupped his groins.

"What…what did I do that for? I should be asking you that!" She rebutted.

"What is up ….with you?" He coughed. His voice is raspy as he rubs a hand over his eyes.

"I…"

"And why are you in my room?" He got out angrily.

"Y-your room? THIS IS MY ROOM!" She yells at him. He gets himself to look around and see that she's right. That's when he did the weirdest thing. He got up and left. He just got up and left. The only thing he said was 'Sorry.' She noticed him mumble something but it was Albhed and barely audible. She thought it was among the lines of 'Its getting bad.'(2)

Whatever "it" he was referring to, she planned on finding the origin and seeing why it was even …happening.

* * *

**This is a short fic. Just something to get me back started on my fanfics. I didn't want to hop back into writing and be so rusty after so many months. So bare with me. I'm working on chaps to all my fics right now, but this allows me to vent when I'm in a block. But what are your thoughts so far? Is this something you'd want to be longer? R&R**

**Xoxo, **

**Ayata Ayumi**

**Translations for chapter:**

_**I swear you're a pain in my ass! I don't know why I let Cid talk me into letting you work here. Being in the Crimson Squad was easier than dealing with your ass!**_


	2. Questions In The Morning

_**NightLover**_

_**After the eternal calm and defeat of Vegnagun, there were times when the Gullwings weren't quite needed. So to keep herself busy, Rikku stays at the Djose Temple every now and then to tick around with the machine and help out. Her father suggests she do it, he said Gippal could keep a good eye on her. But what happens when no one's watching him? Rikku learns a secret about Gippal that even he doesn't know. Well didn't know until now.**_

**Chapter 2: Questions in the Morning.**

* * *

_Sigh…_

-mutters-

_Sigh…._

"Dammit!"

_Crash_

_*beep*_

"Is everything alright in there, Gippal?"

"Everything's fine, Nhadala." Gippal responds after a few moments. He took his finger off the intercom button just as the consequences of him shoving part of his crap off his desk, came crashing down after it.

"Vilg…" Gippal said reaching down for one of the papers. The sore reminder of last time made him wince as he rose. He leaned against his desk and sighed.

'It's never…been that bad.' That was all he could think.

For a few months now, Gippal had been having vivid dreams. Some he awoke to find he was doing it in his sleep. But never had he left his bed. …or room he should say. But lately all his dreams have consisted of was a vivacious little blonde that had been a pain in his ass since her father, the Head Honcho himself, moved her into his faction to keep an eye on her.

There were a few problems with that though. One, Gippal and Rikku fought like cats and dogs; she never backed down and neither did he. Last night's fight was just a taste of what he's encountered daily from her.

Two, Rikku had helped to stop Sin, Vegnagun and had saved Spira TWICE! Telling him to keep an eye on her was like telling someone to make sure Anima didn't hurt itself….if anything she was the one causing the pain. He'd seen her take out guys twice his size just for calling her a little girl.

And finally… He's had his eye on Rikku since she was 15. Not just having his eye on her. That's been since birth. No. He's been watching her like a Lion in heat. She did things to him. Worse than the things he wanted to do to her; He refused to ever let her know. She had turned into a woman…he'd watched it happen. And when she was near, he'd have urges to throw her against the wall and take her. Fast. Hard…. Or maybe soft and slow…to savor the feel of him buried deep in-

He shook his head, banishing the thought. That's what he always had to do. Cid trusted Rikku around him. He already went on fits when guys merely looked at her in a dirty way. If he even merely heard what Gippal thought about Rikku, he'd kill him in front of the whole Home and hang his balls on a stake to warn all who even think about trying….

And when he thinks about what he did to her….almost did…or didn't do to her last night in her room, scared the shit outta him. None of what he felt or thought was ever supposed to surface. And he wasn't supposed to let it. So why did he still feel her beneath him squirming from pleasure? Why did his fingertips tingle so damn bad just from the thought of her heat…the thought of how he invaded her…..

Knock Knock

Gippal was taken from his thoughts, and his steady gaze at his hand, by a somewhat feminine knock on his door. He sighed. He had gone quiet after knocking more shit down in his room. Nhadala was a good friend but sometimes too nosy.

"Nhadala, I told you I was fine." Gippal orders through the door.

A pause before a petite and all too familiar voice responded. "It's me."

He froze.

He hadn't notice for how long until another knock came. "Hello?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Go away, Kid. I know I gave you work to do."

He played off the heat he felt rise in him at the sound of that voice and walked into his bedroom, adjacent to the office: separated only by a thin deep royal purple curtain. He should change. He only wore a pair of his usual black pants that hung loosely on his hips. And those were what he wore yesterday. Maybe he could rummage through and find a different pair. Then he noticed the knocking ceased. Had she given up?

"Gippal, we need to talk." Rikku's voice break the silence of Gippal's office. She picked the lock. Not shocking, the little thief. Gippal scoffs. Gives away his position.

"I need to know what happened last ni-" She busts into his room just as he's unbuttoning his pants to change.

"I told you to go to work! Geez, don't you ever liste-"

They're both cut off when Rikku trips on one of Gippal's strewn about garments and trips right into him. The impact makes Gippal, with an unbalanced Rikku, fall back onto his bed.

Both are caught off guard by the position that it takes a minute to grasp it. Rikku, clad in her usual midriff yellow spaghetti strap tank and, in his usual complaint, too-short shorts, was flush against his bare chest. Her hand bracing herself on his lower abdomen and her pelvis touched his in an, oh so, intimate way that Gippal's body reacted to before his mind knew it.

Something Rikku was introduced to last night came out to say hello again.

Both had quite different reactions when everything processed. A first for both of them.

Rikku was speechless and in utter shock.

Gippal, on the other hand, couldn't control the lust that showed through him. Unhindered….unadulterated. But he tried to quickly cover it with anger as he did many times before.

"Dammit. Get off me , kid." He says between gritted teeth. She's frozen for a moment against him. And this moment is pure torture to Gippal. Her heat… her scent…. Her body…

'Oh , Spira….her body.' Gippal thought to himself. But he resolved to keep the angry demeanor.

"Yo, Earth to Rikku. Did you hear me?" He says more authoritative. "I'm your employer. Not your cushion."

This time she registers and finally moves. Only it wasn't what he was expecting her to do. She sat up and her hand went straight across his face in a well heard slap. It completely turns Gippal's head to the left. She hops off him.

"How the hell do you lecture me about being my employer and YOU'RE the one who came into my room at night and tried to FUCK me!" She shouts in anger.

Gippal doesn't leave time to linger on his aching cheek as he sits up and glares at her. He's quite tall so sitting up is almost face to face with Rikku.

"Lower your voice." He warns. "You are in my office not the Bikanel Desert."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" She says loudly, although she's not yelling anymore. It may have been the look in Gippal's eyes. He had given her angry looks before but this one smoldered. At any trigger it could ignite.

She swallows and stands with her hands on her hips. She was determined for answers. "What happened last night, Gippal?"

His gaze drops as he clasps his hands together. He was stuck between a rock and a hard on right now. This was not what he wanted to address. Not ever but especially not now. With her so close to his bed…so close to being under him…quivering.

"Go to work, Kid." He says sternly.

"Answer me." She demands.

But he doesn't say anything else. He decided since she wouldn't leave, he would. He stood and grabbed one of his shirts off the chair by the door and left instead. Leaving her with no answers and more questions. He would avoid her for the rest of the day.

-0-0-0-

"So that's it? He just avoided the whole issue?" Payne said over the three-way comm chat.

"More like ran from it. He bolted from the room when he saw I wouldn't leave it." Rikku groans.

"Well, why didn't you try and speak to him when you saw him at work? Didn't you say you two always argued at work at least once a day?" Yuna chimes in.

"He was like a phantom. Everyone saw him and spoke to him but me, and I have no idea how."

"Well, why don't you go to him and ask him-" Yuna begins.

"Yunie, weren't you listening?" Rikku cut in.

"WHILE he is sleeping." She finished.

"What would that solve?"

"I'm pretty sure if he sleep walks, he sleep talks." Payne agreed. And Rikku, with a heavy sigh…reluctantly agreed as well. This couldn't end well.

"Fine but I'll need some liquid courage first just in case he's… awake." She shudders. This was not how she and Gippal were supposed to work…

-0-0-0-

The sun beamed on his skin and he sighed. It felt so good. There was something so good about this morning. His body felt comfortable but like jelly at the same time. And he felt so….sated. He was surprised he stayed in his bed all night. For sure after yesterday, he knew he would've had an even worse slip up but it seemed all was well. He groaned. It was Saturday but still it was time to start the day. He shifted his head on his pillow…which was unusually…

"Fleshy…" He murmured. He raised his head; the moist decompression causing the skin to slowly peel from each other. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blurred image in front of him. He must have slept heavily, because it took moments for it to clear because when it did, his heart stopped to find…

"Rik…ku" He gulped. This had to be a dream…a terrible nightmare where it was using his most desired fantasy against him.

She laid there so angelic…so perfect. But it wasn't right. She was naked. Her breasts were open and bare to him. And when he shifted to relieve a strange tingle at his waste, he found where their flesh bonded the most. He was buried so deep in her. The heat of her was unbearable. He cursed his male trait of morning wood and how it was slowly turning into something else. He had to dislodge himself, but her legs were wrapped around his calves that were also tangled in sheets. He sighed and groaned all in one.

"How do I get myself in these messes?" He murmured. He looked to the side and notices the state of disarray of his room. Pillows were half way to the bathroom door. His clothes and what he recognized as hers were strewn in places that made his usual mess look organized. The lamp had a new shade known as his shirt and her bra. A few things were knocked over, others completely missing… How did he sleep through this? He couldn't even recall a movement. He was too into his usual dreams.

Then his attention came back to the siren that lay beneath him. She was sleeping as hard as a rock. But that wasn't what made him uneasy. It was the markings on her body. The hickeys that were placed in …quite intimate places. The bruise she had on her shoulder that kind of resembled a bite mark. Then it occurred to him to look at himself. He had hickeys on his lower abdomen as he could see. There was also bite mark on his left peck. And a soreness on his right thigh muscle. Whatever happened last night was rough and passionate. And it was a complete mistake.

He resolved to disentangle himself swiftly before she woke. Or Nhadala saw them... Nhadala! She must've seen them…or Rikku come in! He'd have to interrogate and bind her to an oath of silence.

First, he had to deal the matter at hand. He sat up a bit of ways to allow leverage to remove the sheets. Not an easy task. He wound up jolt her leg from his, but she only stirred.

After about 5 minutes of slow separation surgery, he was finally free. His body missed hers immediately. The lower head was missing her the most. But he wouldn't let that defer him.

"This never should've happened"

That's what he kept repeating as he slipped on a pair of his slacks, came into his office and saw his desk. It wasn't messy. It was completely cleared off; it's previously occupying contents thrown on the floor behind his chair… A pair of satin yellow panties was sticking out clearly from beneath the desk.

He went over to pick it up just as a knock came to his door.

"Just a minute, Nhadala" He said going to pick up the panties. He already knew who it was. But he was sadly mistaken.

"It's not Nhadala, Youngin'. Brace your britches, I'm coming in." That was all he heard as he leaned down to pick up the panties before his office door swung open. He barely had time to react.

"Cid!" His voice cracked. He tried to drop the panties to the floor and hide it under his foot. His palms moistened immediately.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Did you forget I was stopping by? " Cid crosses his arms and chuckles. "I guess, by how pale ya' are that ya' did."

'Shit. Shit. Shit. THINK GIPPAL!' Gippal yelled to himself.

"I…." He nervously chuckles and scratches his head. "Yeah, it completely left my mind."

"Well, no need sweatin' a bullet. Gone get dressed and we can get a move on and even check out those parts for the airship." Cid began to say. He turned to go out when a soft groan came from Gippal's bedroom. He mentally cursed the gods.

"Oh…. " Cid turned. "That's why you forgot."

Cid shook his head at Gippal. "You know how I told ya not to have ya ladies in the temple. This may be a machina factory now but we will still treat it as a temple-"

While Cid was speak he walked over to Gippal's bedroom. Gippal felt his heart stop as soon as Cid pulled back that curtain. And it sank as soon as he spot what Cid caught a glimpse of. Rikku sat there sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. Her body, thankfully covered up to her breasts with the sheet, showed hickeys and bite marks. And Cid looked at the culprit, who looked at himself to find he matched her. Only his visible hickeys went lower. He immediately tried to reason with the now red toned Albhed.

"Cid, look… I know what it looks like but I can explain-" Gippal began frantically. His breath ragid but his body reacting to the sight of Rikku in his bed. Rikku, who had apparently woken up a little more, looked on at the two in horror.

"You dare take advantage of my little girl…. After I entrust her into your care….To protect her… And you misuse my trust like THIS?" Cid begins. His face red and body shaking. Gippal swallowed the lump in his throat. And took a deep breath.

"Cid…. I'm sorry…"Was all he could manage out before Cid grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. Which was a machina part that had been left on his desk by the door. Gippal quickly dodged it and a fist that came straight for his face. Gippal took off to dodge into the bedroom out of panic.

"Cid, listen to me, please!" Gippal begged jumping over the bed and a shocked Rikku but tripping on the sheets and taking her with him onto the floor. The press of her naked form against him brought back a flash of last night but he was too in fright to pay attention.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Cid roared as he charged into the bedroom and threw a lamp. Gippal pulled Rikku tighter to him, rolling her out of the way of the incoming lamp. He threw her off, muttering a simple "Dammit, Ri", ran out the room and out of his office.

It wasn't until he made it down the hall that he realized he was being chased by Cid, who had death in his eyes and the bat he kept by his door in his hand. The walls ran past him. The faces of shock and surprise, even some smirks didn't deter him. He found himself running for the old entrance to the cloister of trials. He hit the rig button on his way by that closed the automated doors they had installed to the trials. He practically jumped into the doorway as the doors shut but it was the body that pummeled into him as they closed that practically made him flinch in fear. Until he realized, the body was too small to be Cid… And too feminine.

"Gippal!" Rikku said out of breath as she sat on top of Gippal in the pile of parts they fell into.

Before he responded, he realized Cid was outside about to hit the rig button. He threw her off and ran to the console to put in the override code. As soon as he hit enter, he heard a curse from outside. He sighed and leaned against the wall in a breath of relief. He didn't realize how hard his heart was beating. Had he been any slower he may just have been strangled by Cid.

This was spinning out of control….

"Gippal.." Rikku began once more. But she was met by an angry response from Gippal. Meaner than he had ever been to her.

"What the fuck happened? Why the fuck were you and I…. you know…" Gippal asked her. His hand gestures flustered but suggestive. His fear of Cid turned to anger towards Rikku.

"I…. don't really remember actually." Rikku bit her bottom lip. Gippal responded undesirably. His loins stirred at a memory he couldn't see clearly. It didn't help that she wore nothing but his button down that was barely buttoned and her panties. He looked away and sighed.

"Why did you even come to my room?" Gippal asked, trying to sound calmer. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"To find out why you came to mine." She responded. He looked to her… So that was it. His sleep walking getting worse caused her to be her curious self and here is where they were.

"Shit…" He grumbled. They couldn't do this here. He walked deeper into the trials. They were now storage for machina parts and offices of other employees.

Rikku waited until he reached an open office to speak to him. "So , will you tell me why you were in my room that night?"

Gippal noticed she was fumbling with something in her hands.

"What is that?" He asked holding out his hand.

"It's an um…" She sighed and looked down blushing. She hid it behind her back.

"A what?" He came up and moved to take it but she backed away. He gave her a look that said 'this is not the time' and snatched the item. It's a sphere. A recording is logged on it. A 6 hours long recording.

Gippal pressed play. And he watched it. And he watched it…. And he watched it.

About an hour or so later, he found himself sitting down at the desk looking at the sphere. One hand was holding up his head as the other was over his mouth. He was in complete awe. He finally had to press pause and look at Rikku. She had moved to sit on the smaller filing cabinet. Nowhere near him and he realized why.

"You filmed us having…. Me doing that to….we…. I …" He couldn't form words. What he saw was something way past erotic. The way he ravished her was… wow. And how long they went was…

"Six hours? Really?" He asked. You'd think you wake up after a while.

"Actually the sphere filled up. It cuts off in the middle of it I guess. " Rikku murmured.

"So you planned on finding out why I was in your room by having sex with me?" He pondered. "How fucking stupid-"

"I'm not stupid, you ass. I planned on asking you in your sleep. But I didn't necessarily go in with a clear head. I had had a few before I went for courage and I was kind of…"

"Drunk?! " He stands and gives her his most 'what the fuck' look he could manage. "So you prance into my room drunk to listen to me sleep talk when you already had a first person account of what can happen?!" He turned and muttered "I thought I locked my door…"

"It's me." Rikku rolls her eyes. "Even drunk I can pick a lock."

Then Gippal let out a loud growl that echoed through the dense walls of the lower temple. He punched the door, creating a deafening clash, on his was storming out the door.

"G-Gippal" Rikku was hesitant to follow.

"STAY!" He yelled behind him, and although she would normally protest at him speaking to her in that way, she stayed put. Her feet were too afraid to move. She heard another yell further down the hall and then another crash. This time is was metal sounding. Rikku decided it was best to give him time to cool off, then go and try and sort out her mess. They were locked in the temple trials…. Only Gippal knew the code to unlock the doors from this side. And she was not about to ask him to open the door to her waiting father, who is hell bent on killing him.

She took a seat at the desk and eyeballed the sphere he left paused on the desk. The image of the two in a heated passion. He seemed so strong in physique. His muscles flexing as he leaned back on his knees , allowing her to do something that she didn't see from the angle of the camera. Whatever it was had his head back in ecstasy. She had always known he was attractive… but to see him like this, with her, was something else.

She thought for a while before she noticed nearly an hour had passed. Cid was probably blowing a fuse trying to get into the tempals. Gippal was the only one who knew the override code though. Something that was in his favor right now. She decided to go look for him.

It took a moment to find Gippal. He had stormed deep into the trials. He wound up in a center chamber, once used to unlock a passage. Now just used for spare box storage. He sat against an empty wall. His head in his hands, unmoving like a statue. She stared on for a moment. He looked defeated. She did this to him. Her curiousity did this to him. His words rang through her mind.

'How could you be so stupid?!'

She slowly walked up. Her bare feet made soft, barely audible pats as she approached. But he heard her, or maybe he felt her eyes on him.

"Go away, Ri. Go back to the office." He said not moving his head from his hands to look up.

She didn't listen like usual though and continued. When she reached him, she knelt down beside him, touching his bare arm ever so slightly. Chills clearly ran through him. Showing on his skin at her touch. She did that to him. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, making them disappear.

"Gippal, if I talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand-"She began but he cut her off.

"He won't. He won't even care." His voice is drained.

"He loves you like a son, Gippal."

"Exactly!" He chuckles cynically. "I was a son to him. He expected me to protect you when he sent you here. Not have sex with you."

"You didn't mean to"

He looked up to her, his first movement in a while, and she slightly jumped at the look he gave her. "But I wanted to and I did. "

"I don't under-"

"Forget it." He scoffs. He leans his head back against the wall and looks up to the ceiling. "The point is I did. I fucked you… for hours. It's on record. And we likely didn't use a condom. "

Rikku looked down to the clasped hands in her lap.

"I fucked you for hours without a condom. I …" He took a deep breath. "I came in you multiple times. Cis is gonna kill me on simply on fucking you. But let me end up doing something more and I'm dead and fried. " Gippal closes his eyes, wanting to yell again.

"What if I said I came on to you?" Rikku said after a few moments of silence. "That this is what I wanted?"

"Wouldn't matter."

"Sure it would. We were both unconscious of what we were doing. And you're just as at fault as I am."

Gippal shakes his head and sighs. "Please, Kid…. Just leave me be."

And he was done talking. He said nothing else and neither did she. Rikku, however, didn't listen. She stayed by his side. Sitting in silence with him. Listening to his deep sighs and groans. For what must have been hours.

In fact, Rikku must have dozed off. She woke up to a touching, and kissing. It was once unfamiliar but now, she knew who it was.

'Gippal' she thought as her eyes flashed open. She saw him, hovering over her laying on the floor. His eyes were glazed over and his erection was fully awake against her thigh. He had fallen asleep as well. This was his subconscious, his raw desire. This was just like the first night he came and found her.

Something told her to stop him, but no resistance came. She allowed him to caress and tease her. She allowed him to have his way. It was what he really wanted. It wasn't until he sheathed himself in her that he came aware. She saw when it happened. He blinked in to a groggy awareness.

His body quivered at the sudden cease of movement as he took in what was happening. His eyes threatened to close but he took deep breaths. His fist clenched by her head. His body threatened to continue but he resisted. Something in him shook with anger while the other was just broken and confused.

"W-why?" He begged.

She said nothing.

"Why did you let me do this, Ri?!" He said angrier now.

She said nothing.

He growled and sat up, preparing to separate them, but she followed and locked her lips with his. It was sudden and demanding. He actually tried to fight her at first.

"No… " He murmured angrily against her lips. He put his hands on her forearms to push away but his body urged him to deepen the kiss. He had been fighting it for so long that even his mind was tired of it. This is what his dreams consisted of. Having her…and he was awake now…

He gave in. She took advantage of that and they did what they had the night before. Only both were sober and conscious. And it was amazing. They tossed and turned on the stone floor, not minding the lack of proper bedding or comfort. He was absorbed in her that time didn't matter. So the fact that his override only lasted about 10-12 hours without renewal slipped his mind as he came with a ferocious growl.

Rikku nuzzled his neck and they kissed in a more intimate way. They had never been this way, ever. And now to finally let it happen, whatever 'it' was, was something….new.

Gippal was lost in her. That is until a sharp pain hit his back, making him grimace in pain. Rikku, shocked and scared, looked to see a sharp knife in his shoulder. Thrown with force from a fuming albhed who came up and kicked the younger one in the side. It happened so quick that Rikku barely had time to respond. Or think for that matter. Gippal was being beaten by Cid, who had used the renewal period to get into the trials. Rikku, dressed only in the large button down she was able to grab running after Gippal and Cid, immediately ran between the two.

"Vydran, no!" She cried out as she grabbed his arm, stopping a punch to Gippal's side. Gippal took the chance to move out of the way, despite his bleeding from his shoulder. He pulled out the knife and tossed it, leaning on the nearest thing to catch his breath.

"Cid…, please let me explain-" He pleaded.

"I'll murder you! You don't cease! Thinking I wouldn't find my way in here, you coward!" Cid yells. Rikku struggles to hold him. She slips on the cold floor and he got loose. But before he ran up to Gippal, she ran in between. She spread her arms, protecting him.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled.

"Move ,Rikku!"

"No!" She retorted "Gippal, is not at fault! I was the one who went to his room. I was the one who came onto him, he didn't know what he was doing! If you say he is to blame then you'll have to blame me to!"

Cid looked between his daughter and Gippal for a moment. Debating on what to do. But before either could decide, Gippal passed out behind Rikku. Hitting the floor with a thump, taking Rikku with him. A gash on his forehead from where Cid kicked him while he was down, more apparent now.

"Dammit!"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**_Ok here is the next chapter in Night lover. Sorry once again for the late updates. Broke my flashdrive so I'm rewriting a lot of things. My next update will most likely be for ISWAK so look out for that one. My birthday is coming up on the 23rd so I am trying to finish in time. I hope you all enjoyed this longer than normal chapter. Wanted to make it up to you all. Plus I wanted to set some story aspects up in this fanfic. Anyway! Read, review, tell me your thoughts. Reviews are birthday wishes! Lol_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


End file.
